Together
by thestarkedsoldier
Summary: What if Steve didn't go under with the Valkyrie? What if he lived on past the war?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: New story! :) This one is a five chapter story with an epilogue to wrap it all up, and possibly more after. I wanted some Steggy, so here you all go! Hope you enjoy!_

_UPDATE: Apologies for the last posting of this. I don't know why it didn't work, but thank you to all who brought it to my attention! Hopefully it's fixed now!_

* * *

Fighting Johann Schmidt was harder than it seemed.

Upon looking at him, one may think he was a small threat, but Steve knew better. He knew what the serum did to him.

Still, the American soldier continued to fight, proving himself a worthy opponent with each attack.

After a while, he realized that to defeat the man, he couldn't use his new muscles. He had to outsmart him. Steve stepped back and fell onto the device that held the tesseract, making the little blue cube come out of the machinery. "What have you done?" Schmidt yelled, walking over to it and grabbing it in his hands. The next thing Steve knew, that little cube that was seemingly harmless was practically tearing the man apart, and then it seemed to open some sort of portal, taking the man with it. It then burned through the floor of the plane, dropping out into the ocean soon after.

That just left the bombs to take care of.

Steve ran to the cockpit where he looked over each nozzle and switch, but it was all foreign to him. He was a soldier, not a pilot. He moved his attention to the radio, where he fixed it so he could contact the base. "This is Captain Rogers, can anyone read me?" He said, then waited patiently for a response. "Captain Rog- Steve, is that you?" He heard her voice through the radio, and even in this situation, his heart sped up just a little bit. "Peggy! It's me," he answered, still trying to figure out a way out of this mess. "Where are you? Is everything alright?" Her voice was clouded by static, but he listened closely anyways. "I'm in the middle of nowhere right now, and I think Schmidt's dead," he said, still not making sense of what exactly happened with the tesseract. "Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing spot," she seemed to tell across the radio, and though it sounded like an order, he decided not to listen. "I don't think there will be a safe landing spot. If this thing reaches the mainland, a lot of people are going to die," he explained, but she was not taking the hint. "I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do," she continued, and he could hear the sound of a chair moving. "There's not enough time," he started. "I gotta put her in the water." It was silent for a few moments, but it was filled soon after. "Steve Rogers, don't you dare do this to me," she responded, and from her tone, he could tell she was upset. "There's nothing I can do, Peggy," he tried to explain, but she was not having any of it. "There has to be a way. There is always a way," she continued, and he could hear commotion throughout the room she was in. "There isn't. It's okay. The world will be fine without Steve Rogers in it," he chuckled sadly, trying to make it easier. "Perhaps the world will be fine, but I won't." He couldn't think of anything to say in response. "Give me your coordinates," she demanded, breaking the silence. "Peggy-," he started, but she cut him off. "Give. Me. Your. Coordinates." She ordered, and after a few moments, he complied. Still, there was no stopping the plane that was now nosediving into the water below. "Peggy, listen-,"

"No, you listen. You cannot die on me now, do you understand?"

Silence.

"I do not know what I would do if you were to die."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to say it back? It could be the last thing I hear," he smiled, though he focused on the approaching waters.

"Get back here and I'll tell you."

He smirked, then moved away from the seat. "You got it."

As he struggled to climb his way to the back of the plane as it crashed, he kept his thoughts focused on her. When he jumped from the back of the plane to the ice below, her voice kept telling him to press on. When the ice underneath him cracked and he fell into the frigid water, it was her words telling him to keep moving. She was telling him to live.

Still, when the water made it impossible for him to move, he knew he was going to die there, without hearing her tell him how she felt.

He would have died there, too, if it weren't for the boat that fished him out.

In a few short hours, he was back by the mountains, thick blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He could hear the sound of boots hitting the metal floor, and he knew what to expect. "Colonel, I'd like to personally-," he stopped as he turned around, his gaze meeting that of Peggy's. "Peggy." She didn't smile, or even seem happy to see him. Instead, she looked at him as if he had hurt her. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she said, her voice sounding more hoarse than before. He nodded, letting the blankets fall off of him as he walked towards her, and soon, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Pegs," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Just don't do it again," she said in response, holding him just a bit tighter. After a bit, she moved away, looking him over. He had a few small cuts and bruises, but it was his temperature that scared her. "You're as cold as ice," she observed aloud, slipping away to grab the blankets and drape them back over his shoulders. He slipped his hands in hers, smiling down at her. If she'd ask, he'd blame it on the cold. She didn't seem to mind.

"You never said it," he said after some time, still looking down at he with a smile.

"Said what?" She asked, looking up at him with a curious expression.

He didn't answer, just simply stared at her, raising an eyebrow after a while.

"Oh," she looked to the left, a faint blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh?" He repeated, though his smile didn't fade for a second.

She rolled her eyes, then moved his still cold hands around her waist, moving closer to him so the blanket wrapped around the both of them. "I love you too, you crazy soldier," she finally said, looking up at him with a smile. They stood like that for a few moments before she spoke up. "You can kiss me now, if you'd like."

He seemed to like that just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

_See end of chapter for Author's notes._

* * *

Recovering from the war was easier for some, but for others, it was not as simple. While many came home with serious physical injuries, all those who returned from the war suffered emotional injuries.

No one left the war unscathed.

For Steve, there were good days, and there were bad days. The first weeks after the war ended were filled with joy and celebration, but even those faded. While the world around him rejoiced, he was left to focus on those who died, and the cost victory had on the world.

Thankfully, he wouldn't go through it alone.

It was a dark night, and the streets of London were still littered with all sorts of things, left by those who celebrated. The music of the nearby bars still rang through the air, and the sounds of cheers filled his ears as he sat in the same destroyed bar as he had during the war, a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand. It was almost an exact repeat of the night the team returned home, one member short. It was here he remembered those he lost, mainly his best friend, Bucky Barnes. There were many that died during the war, but he took his death the hardest. Here, in the only standing chair of the crumbling facility, he could remember his friend, not for the things that happened during the war, but prior to it, when things were simple and easy. When he didn't have to worry about losing his friend by some accident. He heaved a sigh, bringing the glass to his lips.

It was then that he heard the sounds of a person stepping through the glass, heading in his direction. He looked back, his eyes meeting that of Peggy's, who returned his look with a sympathetic one. "Are you alright?" She asked, stepping towards him and placing a hand on her shoulder. Some things were different from the last time the two sat in the bar, one of them being their relationship. He gave her a nonchalant shrug, then forced a small smile on his lips. When she pulled up a chair and sat beside him, he let out another sigh and looked away. "Actually no," he finally answered, his voice catching in his throat. She didn't need an explanation, just an answer. "I know," she sighed as well, slipping her hand in his.

For a while, they sat like this, both dwelling on the past. He looked over at her after a while, tilting her chin up for her to look at him. "We made it through," he said, forcing a smile. "Yes," she nodded, her painted red lips turning to form a smile. "We are quite lucky, aren't we?" He nodded, then looked around, taking a deep breath. "In a sense, I guess we are." She then slipped her hand out of his, placing her hands on her thighs. "Well, this has been.. Depressing, to say the least," she smiled, looking over at him. He looked back, nodding in agreement. "The war is over, Steve. We ought to celebrating," she reminded him, and he shrugged in response. "Yeah, I guess we should be," he chuckled, then stood up slowly. "You know, you're right, the war is over. I specifically remember you telling me that you would go dancing," he smiled, holding his elbow out for her to walk with him. She slipped her arm in his arm, draping it over him. "I said I might," she laughed, letting him lead the way out. As they stepped out of the bar and towards the one down the street where others were celebrating, Steve almost forgot that he had been sad before. She had that effect on him.

Upon entering the joyous bar, the two were taken aback by the mass of people in the room. On the dance floor, couples danced to swing music, spinning and moving to the beat. "We aren't going to start with that, are we?" Steve asked, and Peggy could only laugh at his question. "Come on, soldier," she grabbed his hand, finding a small spot where there seemed to be no one dancing. There, she place one of his hands on her waist, and the other, she held with her own hand. She slipped a hand on his shoulder, smirking up at him. "Don't get any ideas about that hand there," She said, motioning to the hand on her waist. He blushed faintly and shook his head, though he still wore his smile. "I would never." He began to sway slowly, in complete contrast to those around them. After a bit, she moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head over, moving their hands to his chest. "Are you alright?" He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him, nodding slowly. "I've only just realized how _lucky_ we are to both have made it through," she said in response. He nodded, pressing a kiss to he forehead. "Together," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together as they swayed to the music.

In Steve's opinion, it was the best first date he had been on, and possibly the only one as well.

Even still, some days grew harder, especially when she was not there to make it better for him. Often he would find himself alone in his apartment, wondering what would have happened if one of them would have died during the war. It was these thoughts that kept him up at night, and these thoughts that haunted his nightmares when he did sleep.

He did not stay out of work, though. The world no longer needed Captain America, so he continued life as Steve Rogers. He kept in touch with the Howling Commandos, joining them in a game of poker on occasion. He never won, but he didn't go to win. He had never had very many friends, but he always had Bucky. Adjusting to life without his best friend was not easy, but he was finding ways to keep his mind off of the bad things, among others including spending time with Peggy. Though they never made anything official, he found himself spending the majority of his time by her side. Together, they went on many adventures, much like a couple would. Still, the two never truly made anything official, much to Steve's dismay.

On one occasion, when the two watched a film together, he was determined to ask her on a proper date. However, finding the proper time to ask seemed to be harder than it seemed.

"Hey Pegs?" He asked, and she looked over at him with her eyebrows raised to let him know he had her attention. "I was thinking-"

"Oh come on! Get on with the movie already!"

Steve's once happy expression faded into one of aggravation. He ignored the comment though, and kept on. "What I was saying was-"

"Just show the cartoon already!"

Steve smiled politely to Peggy. "Excuse me for a moment." He then turned to face the screen, calling out to the rude man. "Hey, you wanna shut up?"

The man stood up, glaring at Steve. When he recognized him, all Steve could do was chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled, then stood up as well. "There are some people here who would like to enjoy this, could you show a little respect?" Upon seeing Steve's change from a scrawny boy to a strong man, the man sat back down. That was new. Steve also sat back down, smiling to Peggy. "Sorry about that," he said, but she only shook her head. "Honestly, it was actually.. Well, attractive, for lack of a better word." He smiled to her comment, then turned to face her where they sat. "Listen, I want to take you on a date. A real one, with dinner and everything." She nodded before he could finish, her smile growing. "Yes, I would like that," she answered, still nodding. "Next Saturday, eight o' clock on the dot," she said, and he laughed quietly. "I thought it was my job to plan it," he responded, and she only shrugged and leaned on his shoulder, focusing her attention on the screen. He stared at her for a few moments, but eventually moved his arm around her shoulder, his blush deepening.

He was really beginning to like this dating thing.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter! I am a bit late according to the schedule I have in my bio, and I apologize for that. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, I cannot express how much that means to me to hear from those who have enjoyed this so far! _

_Reviews:_

_nepomon: Oh, I completely agree. Any Steggy I find is all angsty or depressing, and personally, I just want something that's cute and fluffy with just a bit of drama, and so, this was born! Hopefully this is what you're looking for, and I hope this supplies you with the needed Steggy feels!_

_JuliaAurelia: Thank you, hon! I love it too, Steggy and WinterWidow are my two dinosaur OTPs, of course! Thanks for leaving a review! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_See end of chapter for Author's Notes._

On record, it stated that Steven Rogers and Margaret Carter had been romantically involved since the rescue mission that saved him from dying in the plane crash.

If one were to ask Steve, he would say that they were nothing official until much later, and then add that he was oblivious to those sort of things, and that he wasn't the ideal source to turn to for the situation.

If one were to ask Peggy, she would say that they had been together for quite a long time, and that frankly, it was none of their damnbusiness.

In truth, they had been together for almost six months. It had been six months since the catastrophic crash, and six months since the two admitted to the feelings they had developed during the war. To many, this would seem like quite some time, but to the both of them, it felt like mere days in comparison to the time they spent together while the war raged on.

Though the both of them were busy between Peggy's new position as the co-head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve's many missions, they managed to find the time to spend at least a few nights of the week together. On occasion, they would eat at a local restaurant or even go dancing, but most nights were spent at one of their small apartments in Brooklyn. Though it was difficult, they did their best to spend as much time together as possible.

On a night planned out for a dinner date, Steve picked her up at eight o' clock on the dot, just as he always did. Typically, he would ride his motorcycle, mostly because it was easier to find a place to park, but also because of the space between them, or lack thereof. This time, though, he borrowed a car from Howard Stark himself.

"A Stark car, hmm?" Peggy asked as she walked down the stairs from her living quarters, her hand tightly clasped in his. "Can't I treat my girl to a nice night?" He asked with a small smirk, opening the door for her as they approached the car. Once he was settled, he drove to a restaurant, one that seemed far fancier than the ones they had gone to in the past.

"What is all this?" Again, Peggy pointed out, stepping out of the car before he had a chance to help. He rushed to her side and lead her inside, a wide grin growing on his lips. With each step, Peggy grew to be more suspicious, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "It's been a long time since I treated you to a nice night," he answered simply, leading her to the table reserved for them. "You know I don't need to be spoiled, Steve. I love each moment I spend with you, even if it is just a night in," she said as he pulled her chair out, motioning for her to sit. She did so with a sigh, though she still wore a smile. "I love those nights too, but I wanted to do something special for you," he explained, sitting in his own seat. She smiled over at him, shaking her head slowly. "You are too much, Rogers," she said lovingly. "I know," he responded, slipping his left hand in hers across the table.

Underneath the table, his right hand slipped into his pocket to feel the velvet texture of the box he was keeping, his heart speeding up at just the reminder of it's presence.

Despite the fear and excitement rising in his chest, he kept a safe smile on his face, and did his absolute best not to give it away. Being a trained agent, though, Peggy noticed it on the spot.

"Are you alright?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Is this some sort of way to butter me up for bad news?" She looked around before leaning in. "Is about a mission? You can tell me, Steve," she attempted, raising an eyebrow at him. "No, no, nothing like that!" Steve said quickly, retreating his left arm to his side. "No, I just.. I just really wanted you to enjoy tonight." To this, she kept her suspicions to herself, knowing there was no use in trying to get his secret out of him in public. "Well, I am enjoying myself, as I always do in your company," she said with a smile, lightening the mood.

At this, Steve's grip on the box in his pocket tightened, and he slipped it onto his lap after a bit. "Actually, Peggy, I wanted to um-"

"May I take your order?" The waitress interrupted, catching the both of them off guard.

"I- um, yes, one moment, please," Steve stammered, glancing over the menu nervously. Once they had both ordered and the woman walked away, he started again. This time, though, the sounds of loud yelling filled the room, and Steve's expression went flat.

Peggy noticed his anger, and immediately reached for his hand, smiling softly. "We can go, Steve. There's a pub down the road, we can grab a bite there. It's alright, nothing will ruin the night, I promise," she ensured him, and he sighed of defeat. He stood up and walked her out, informing the waitress to cancel their order.

As they walked towards the pub, he began to question his decision.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, rubbing his thumb across her hand. She shook her head, smiling up at him. "Honestly, Steve, it is alright. This is just fine." He sighed, looking up at the skies. "It was supposed to be a nice night," he said, pointing out the storm clouds above. She nudged his arm playfully, smirking a bit. "Don't be so dramatic, it is a nice night." He gave her a soft look, then sighed once again.

Once they reached the pub, the noise level brought a frown to both of their faces. Still, they walked in, finding a small seat for themselves in between two large groups. "Are you sure this is alright?" Steve asked loudly, giving Peggy a worried look. "Don't worry," she practically yelled back. "They'll quiet down eventually!" Unfortunately, this was not the case.

As the crowd grew, and they waited patiently for food, Steve grew restless. "Peggy, I wanted to-," he was cut off by the yelling. "I was going to tell you-," again, the noise cut him off. He grew more angry by the second, and she noticed.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, but the noise did not stop. "I _said, _excuse me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, earning silence out of the crowd. "You were saying?" She motioned for him to continue, smiling proudly.

With the new attention on him, Steve froze. In his mind, he had imagined the night to run perfectly. He would take her to a nice restaurant and then take her to the Stork Club, where he would ask her to marry him after a dance with her. Now, it seemed that would not happen. He sent a wide-eyed stare in her direction, then took a deep breath. "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked politely, and she nodded quickly.

As they left, he did his best to keep calm under the pressure. It was quite possibly one of the most important nights of his life, and it was continually interrupted by the world around them. Never in his life had he wished they were the only two on the planet until then, as he walked out faster than Peggy could keep up with.

"Steve!" She called out, working her way through the crowd. He had managed to make his way out faster than she had, but soon, she was out. Still, he seemed quite occupied with his thoughts. "Steve? Are you alright?" She asked, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked his way.

"Yeah, I'm-," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm alright, it's just-," above him, the sky boomed with thunder, and he looked up in anger. "Steve," Peggy said quietly, stepping closer to him. "Please don't rain, please," he begged, letting out a groan. "Steve, what is going on?" Peggy asked, taking his hand in hers. He gave her an apologetic glance, then took a deep breath.

"I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect, since.. Since we've both been so busy, and you've been stressed out, and I wanted it to be perfect," he sighed, frowning slightly. His frown deepened as a drop of rain hit his cheek. The rain started to fall at a quicker rate, and she dragged him under an awning to protect them from the rain. "What is it?"

It was then that he chose to give up. "Nothing," he finally said, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was wet, but she accepted it no less. "Liar," she responded, pulling his jacket closer to her. "No, honestly, it's nothing. Let's go, I can take you home." He turned, starting to walk in the rain.

She glanced at him as he walked away, narrowing her eyes at him. She began putting pieces together, the nice dinner, his stress, it made sense to her. "Steve!" She called out, running in the rain with his jacket over her head. He stopped and turned to her, holding his arms over his head.

When she reached him, she let the jacket drape to her shoulders, knowing she was already soaked, and there was no point in blocking it anymore. She didn't say anything for a while, except for a few words to keep him from dragging her back to the awning. "Wait," she said, glancing at his pocket. Once she had the assurance she needed, she let out a small laugh, shaking her head slowly. "What?" Steve asked, stepping closer to her.

"Marry me," she smiled up at him. "Will you marry me?"

To this, he stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. The rain poured around them, but he barely seemed to notice at that moment. Just when he had given up on his plan, she once again made him rethink his choice. Now, she was taking matters into her own hands. For a while, he couldn't think of a response, so he stared at her until he could find his words again.

"Steve?"

He shook his head, coming out of his trance. He took another second to process what was happening. When he did, he smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that."

Her smile widened, and she shook her head at him. In a few swift movements, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, to which he lifted her up and spun her, smiling into the kiss.

She leaned back a few moments later, giving him a curious look. "Was that a yes?"

He nodded quickly, smiling once again. "Oh, yeah, of course."

With that he kissed her once again, while pulling the box out of his pocket. She eventually parted to look at it, then smiled up at him. "I knew you were going to," she confessed, biting her lip in anticipation. "Did you?" He asked, taking her hand in his and putting the ring around her finger, being especially careful with it in the rain. Once it was on her finger, she nodded, kissing him once again.

Though the most of the night did not go to plan, he did keep one thing. As they stood in the rain, he took her hands in his and began to dance in the rain.

To the both of them, it was the perfect night despite the troubles.

Unfortunately, it was also the perfect opportunity for the specific onlooker to find their weakness, and devise a plan that very night.

_**A/N: I should have warned about the pure sap in this story. Yeah, this is a fluffy story, I am not sorry. Don't worry, there's a plot te next few chapters. There will still be serious fluff, though, and again, I am not sorry. Thanks to everyone who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_See end of chapter for Author's Notes._**

Life around the Carter residence was quiet, for the most part. Each morning was a routine: Wake up, stretch, get dressed, and walk out to find Steve sleeping soundly on the couch. She'd offer her bed for him to sleep on, but each time, a blush would rise to his cheeks, and he would slowly shake his head, insisting that he would sleep soundly knowing she was comfortable. She would respond with a smirk and a statement that would deepen his blush, just because she loved the sight of him embarrassed. She would wake him up with a kiss, and once he was awake, he'd return it with a smile. "A fella could get used to this," he'd respond, to which she would simply shrug. It had been four months into their engagement, and each morning seemed to be exactly the same.

This morning, however, it was a different type of quiet. Peggy woke up and stretched according to her routine, then slipped into her typical work attire. When she walked out, though, Steve was not there for her to wake up. "Steve?" She asked into the silence, but with no response. _Perhaps, _she thought, _he left on a mission. _It was not uncommon for him to have an agent stop by at the most inconvenient times with a mission, and it was not uncommon for him to leave at random times. If he did leave, though, he would always leave a note for her, telling her when he would be back. She walked about, searching for his letter, but after a few minutes with no luck, she gave up the search and headed to work.

She wore her ring around her neck, letting it fall under her blouse. Though they were not ashamed of their relationship, they did keep it secret for good reason. The few people that knew found out on their own accord, and they were sworn to secrecy. As Peggy walked into the building where she worked, she checked that the ring was safely tucked under the white fabric, then walked into her partner's office with a serious look on her face. "Howard."

"Carter! It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to wonder if I would need to find a replacement for you," he began to rant, and she began to replace his words with her own thoughts. Where could Steve have gone, anyways? He wasn't due for another mission for another few days, and he would never leave without a warning. Even if he were to leave on short notice, he would never forget to tell her what happened.

"Peggy? Peggy!" Howard called, making her snap out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry?" She responded, earning an exasperated groan from the billionaire. "Did you hear any of what I just said?" He asked, but she quickly shook her head. "No, but I did not come here for any of our 'conversations', though really, I do enjoy them," she said sarcastically, walking towards his desk. "Did you send Steve out on a mission?" Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as she spoke, knowing how it must have come across. Of course, she did not care what her partner thought of her, but she knew if anyone more were to find out about them, _especially _Howard, it could end the secrecy.

"No?" He answered, glancing at the calendar on his desk. "He's not scheduled yet." She looked out of his office at his response, hoping to find Steve walking about. "He's most likely just late," Howard continued, standing up and walking around his desk. "How's it going between you two, anyways?" He asked as if he was a close friend of hers, to which she turned and glared at him. "Let's keep our conversations purely business related, Stark," she said almost too quickly. "And my personal life is _none_ of your business." He raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, but his signature smirk was still plastered on his face. "Alright, alright. When you find him, tell 'em to get his star-spangled butt in my office. He owes me mission reports," he changed the subject, though his expression showed he was not done with questioning her quite yet. "He was finishing them la-," she stopped herself, careful to not reveal any more information to him as she already had. His smirk grew, however her glare deepened as well. "I will let him know," she said as she walked out, shutting the door before he could add to his statement.

She returned to her office and did her best to focus on work, but her mind was far beyond S.H.I.E.L.D for the time being. Where had he gone off to? The lingering question remained in her mind as she tried to work. After an hour or so, she sighed of defeat and grabbed her coat, informed Howard she was calling in a day, and left. If no one knew where he left, she was determined to find him on her own accord. She put her jacket on and walked down the streets, headed back to her home.

As she walked, she noticed the amount of people shifting their gaze in her direction. She was never one to care who was watching her, unless it was a threat. In fact, often, she brought more attention onto herself, just by the way she held herself. This time, though, it was an unsettling feeling that ran through her. Why were they looking her way, and what was it that caught their attention? As she examined herself, she ran into a person, making her stop on impact. "My apologies, I-"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, lady," the man responded, staring at her with widened eyes. "Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes and stepped back, staring back at him with wide eyes. "You're lookin' for someone who is gone. There's no one to find. No one to look for. No one. There's no one," he spat out, his voice shaking. He looked around nervously, striking her interest even more. "Steve," she said under her breath. "You know where he is." The man began to nod, and she placed a hand on his shoulder abruptly. "Tell me now," she threatened, pushing him forward with force. "I-I can't tell you, but you – you can't look for him, you can't find him, you can't-.. You can't," he shook as her grip tightened. "Tell me." His eyes darted back and forth between a building and her, and on instinct, she looked as well. "Rogers, you.. You want Rogers, but he's gone, he's taken, he's-"

_Bang._

Peggy watched helplessly as the man feeding her information fell to the ground, blood flowing from his head to the concrete. Screams filled the sound around her, and she looked up to the building one last time before running off. She could not see the killer, but she could see the flash of silver that must have been the gun. She ran off the streets, her eyes darting back and forth. She had to find a safe spot, but where? Steve was gone, and there was no place she knew to be safe enough to devise a plan. Not even her home was safe. What was happening?

She stopped at a busy street, working her way into a crowd. As she maneuvered through people, she tried to think of her next step. The most important fact was that Steve had been captured, but by who? Where? She did not know where to start looking, or if there was even a place to begin. Whoever it was that had him, they did not want to be found. There was a dead man that now proved that. As she slipped out of the crowd, she continued to walk around until she stopped at a brick building, biting her lip nervously before walking up and knocking on the door. The sounds of the locks unlocking made her almost sigh in relief, though it was taking longer than she would have liked. The door soon swung open, and without even a proper hello, she walked in.

"Carter?" She heard behind her, but she had already begun pacing. "Peggy, stop!" She felt firm hands on her shoulders, and she stopped and stared at the man in front of her. "What's going on?" She paused for a moment before letting out a sigh and explaining. "I-I don't know, Gabe, I don't know, and I do not like not knowing," she said all too quickly, her breathing quickening. "Alright, sit and explain," Gabe, a former Howling Commando, motioned to a chair with a confused expression. She took it, taking a deep breath. "Steve's gone missing," she started, sitting at the edge of the seat. "I don't know where he is, or where I can find him, but I know he's gone. There was a man, and.. He was killed for giving me answers," she said in a hurry, her mind racing. "I can't-," she sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I can't imagine losing him now," she whispered, her hand falling to her chest, where her ring lay, shining in the light. "I know," Gabe responded, then walked over to a closet. He pulled out a brown suitcase and opened it in front of her, looking through it. "Here," he handed over a few pieces of equipment, each object more obscure than the last. "This," he held up a small device. "This will let you hear me at all times." She had used this ear piece before, but now it served a better purpose. As he went on to explain the rest of the items, she prepared herself for the mission at hand. Soon, they both sat by a radio and listened closely, hoping to gain some insight on the dilemma.

"_Send the asset in," _A man with a thick German accent said.

"_Coordinates, sir," _another man responded, and Peggy sent a knowing look to Gabe. As the coordinates were relayed, Peggy loaded her gun, taking a deep breath.

"_Sir, what about the prisoner?" _The second man asked, though static interrupted him.

"_We-" _Static. _"No use to us.. Freeze him-.." _

Peggy decided she had heard enough after this and walked to the door, nodding at Gabe. "Go get 'em," he smiled, and she nodded quickly.

She began to run towards her destination, but a large vehicle caught her attention. Soon, she was driving down the streets, Gabe sending her directions as she went along.

Upon reaching the facility, fear began to creep into her chest. This felt almost familiar, and it was unsettling to say the least. She climbed out of the car, her gun in hand. "Where have you gone to, Rogers?" She asked under her breath, stalking towards an entrance.

She started slow, keeping her gun outstretched. With no one watching her back, she had to be more cautious than she typically would with Steve. No, now she had to be on the defense and offense, keeping both eyes open. "Check the lab or the prison," Gabe spoke through the earpiece. "Where would that be?" She whispered, looking around cautiously. "Check the second floor. Keep quiet, they're getting suspicious." She crouched by a corner, taking a deep breath. She took notice of the set of doors leading to the stairway and walked in that direction. "Peg-.. Your own-.. Good luck," Gabe's voice scattered in the static, and soon, it was all she could hear. She pulled it out as she made her way up the stairs, cursing under her breath.

As she reached the second floor, the nagging fear in her chest began to grow. Sounds of screaming filled the air, but it was not Steve's. Her steps began to take longer, and her grip on her gun tightened to keep from shaking. There was no back-up, and no way out. With each scream, she winced. If she were to get caught, would she end up like the poor victim who was letting out those awful cries for help. Her heart beat against her chest as she passed the door marked _Laboratory, _and as the screams began to quiet down. Peggy did not know what was worse, the screams, or the silence. She looked ahead, her eyes catching the sign marked _Prison_. She was almost relieved to see it, knowing it could lead her to Steve. She was safe now. All she had to do was run.

_Click._

Every inch of her froze at the sound. She could feel the barrel of the gun poking at her back. She feel the person's breathing on her neck. Her eyes widened at each movement, knowing she was vulnerable. "Drop your gun," the person said. She set it down slowly, then raised her shaky hands in the air. "Why are you here?" The man asked, pressing the gun harder. For a moment, she stayed silent, contemplating what she would say. "Answer!"

"I am an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, formerly known as the Strategic Scientific Reserve. My name is Margaret Carter, and I've come to retrieve a fellow agent of mine," she said in a hurry, closing her eyes. She could feel the gun drawing back, and she almost sighed in relief. "Name," the man demanded, making Peggy open her eyes and stare ahead. "Rogers," she responded flatly, trying to devise an escape plan than included her walking out with Steve. "Steven Rogers," he responded, and she nodded, glancing at her gun. "Yes, I've come for Steven Rogers," she said in a monotone.

In the next seconds, she grabbed the man's arm and pulled, sweeping her leg under the man's legs. She then leaned in and grabbed her gun, and had it pointed at the man's head before he could stand up. He raised his arms in surrender, his eyes widened. "Where is he?" She knelt to his level, her stare cold and ruthless. When he did not respond, she pressed the gun harder. "I want to know where he is, do you understand me?" She said through clenched teeth. He stared at her with an equal look of hate, slowly shaking his head. "Very well," she stood up, taking a deep breath. He began to snicker at her quick surrender as she turned, which only angered her more. She turned to face the prison doors, then kicked back at the man, knocking him out on impact.

When she walked in, she looked around at the many glass cells, her heartbeat slowing slightly. She held her gun up, looking into each individual prison, hoping to find Steve. Each cell had a different prisoner, most of them rough looking, all of them severely injured. Peggy hoped Steve was not in this state, but it was beginning to seem like the only possible outcome. Some prisoners looked her way, sending her glares. A few stepped closer to the glass, but none threatened her. She walked past a cell, almost looking past the figure in the dark. She stopped and walked closer to the thick glass that separated them, tilting her head slightly. When the figure did not move, she tapped on the glass, swallowing her fear.

When the prisoner looked back at her, her breath caught in her throat. "Steve," she breathed, resting her hand against the glass. In a few moments, he was there as well, his hand against hers. He was speaking but she could not hear him. "I'm going to get you out," she yelled, first looking his wounds over, then the glass. "There has to be a way out," she whispered, her gun catching her attention. She then stepped back, aiming it at the glass. She motioned for him to move, then shot at it twice, watching the glass shatter. "Hm, you'd think that if they could capture Captain America, they would have better prisons," she muttered, then ran towards him.

She first swung his arm over her shoulder, helping him stand. "What happened?" She asked, walking over the crushed glass. "I don't know," he answered flatly, making her even more concerned. She walked forward, her gun in her right hand and her left helping him stand, trying her best to move quickly. "A little.. help would be _much _appreciated," she groaned, but was only given a groan in response. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. Her arm gave into his weight quickly, and he soon fell to the ground, completely unresponsive. She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment as she tried to find a solution, but there seemed to be nothing wrong with him other than his injuries. She placed her hands on his chest, preparing herself to bring him back for the time being. They had to get out of there, they had to-

"_Soldier."_

On instinct, Peggy stood up and pointed her gun at the man, her eyes widened. "What did you do?" She asked, her tone threatening. Below her, Steve stirred, letting out an involuntary groan.

"Take a deep breath."

Steve slowly stood up, causing Peggy to turn around and look him over. His once weak state seemed to disappear, and he now stood, stronger than before. The man continued to talk, and at each statement, Steve seemed more and more aware of his surroundings. "Steve? Steve, we have to go," Peggy said in a hurry.

"Will you comply?"

The scientist finished, causing Peggy to turn around, her gun still aimed. "_What _did you _do_?" she asked, her glare deepening. He raised his hands, but still wore an unsettling smirk on his face.

_Click._

Peggy froze, feeling the barrel of a gun in her back once again. This time, though, her enemy was in front of her, and Steve was behind her. She turned around slightly, just enough to see the determined, yet empty look on Steve's face, and the gun that was driving into her back in his hands. Her eyes widened at the sight, and her heart pounded in her chest as if her worst fear had just come to light.

"I am happy to comply."

_**A/N: Haha, finally the action begins! I knew this would have a lot of fluff, and some without a plot, but I figured it was time to throw action and a plot in there. Sorry for that cliffhanger, and I know that it is a really cliche move, but honestly, this whole thing is pretty cliche, so.. It fit, I suppose? **_

_**A big, big thank you to my beta **__**Zenappa**__**, because she is amazing, and she gives me ideas to add into this.. well, whatever this is. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this! It was just a lame idea of mine, and it's nice to know other people enjoy this sort of thing. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes and review responses.**_

_"I am happy to comply." _

The gun digging in her back made her close her eyes and lean down, setting the gun down. "Cheap trick," she mumbled, looking back to Steve for just a moment. Whatever they had done, they had done serious damage.

She glared at the man in front of her as she stood back up, raising her hands in the air. While she was still shocked at the events unfolding, she had to get her way out of the situation. She had to find a way to get Steve back, as well. "I think it's petty that you have resorted to hypnosis to get your way. Lazy, even."

"Excuse me?" The doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"You heard me," she smirked, then tilted her head slightly. "While it was a rather dull plan, I can understand why you chose it. You wanted to hit home, I see that now. There's a flaw, though."

He put a hand on his hip. "A flaw? This is gold coming from the woman with a gun in her back."

She shrugged, motioning with her hands sarcastically. "You're right, you do have the upper hand."

He walked forward suspiciously, taking her gun from the ground. As soon as he got close enough, she swung her leg back, kicking him just hard enough to knock him out.

Steve moved to react, but before he could, she grabbed his hand and pulled back, using her free hand to hit him repeatedly in the shoulder until he dropped the gun. With his left arm, he grabbed her neck, and as if on instinct, she hit the joint of his arm, blocking his repeated attempts to hit her.

"Steve!" She shouted, kicking him in the stomach with force. While it did much damage, he grabbed a hold of her foot and twisted, forcing her to the ground. He lunged at her, but she rolled out of the way before he was able to hurt her.

"Steve, stop this," she commanded, ducking out of the way of another blow. She kicked him away from her, and stood still. "This is what they want," she held her hands out, showing that she would not hurt him.

"I'm following orders," he hissed, stepping forward and grabbing her neck. He kept walking with her in his grasp until he reached a wall, where he pinned her to it and pushed up. She clawed at his hand, looking around for her gun. It was too far to reach, so rather, she used the strength she had left to kick him in his torso, catching him off guard. Once she had him distracted, she lifted her legs and used both of her legs to pry him off of her, then fell back on her feet, and immediately swept her legs under his, then as he fell to the ground, she punched him in the temple, knocking him out on impact.

She looked down at him, taking a few deep breaths before walking over to grab her gun, looking around for any others. She then walked back to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now to get out of here."

She dragged him to the doors, ignoring the others that had been locked up around her. She was no longer in the mood to entertain them, or their mocking stares. She let out a deep breath and let Steve rest against the wall, only just realizing how heavy he was. She pulled the doors open and slowly walked out, checking for others. She walked out, her gun outstretched, hoping for a smooth exit.

Of course, she wasn't given that.

A man came from her left, his fist landing on her cheekbone. She fell back at the hit, her cheek pulsing. She clutched her cheek, but struggled to her feet, only to find her attacker staring back at her through darkened goggles.

The man stood straight, his hair falling over his forehead. He wore a mask and goggles to hide his face, and he wore black from head to toe. She stared at him with wide eyes, her hand still over her cheek. His hit hurt more than any others, and his attack left her in shock.

Seconds later, he lunged at her, and though she moved out of his way, he grabbed her ankle with his left arm and swung her back with ease, making her head hit a wall. She groaned in pain, but snapped out of it as he jumped on top of her, pinning her wrists down with just one hand. With the other, he gripped her neck tightly, much tighter than Steve had. She could not cry out for help even if she wanted to.

She was going to die at this man's hands.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," an unfamiliar voice called out, and as if on cue, the assassin stood up, leaving her on the floor, desperately coughing for air. Once she was slightly recovered, she looked over at the two figures standing over her with a scared expression.

"So, I see you've found our little hideout. I can't say I'm surprised, you seem to be pretty attached to the Captain," the small figure spoke. Peggy tried to swallow, but let out a weak cough instead.

"Well," she croaked, forcing herself to stand, though she leaned against the wall. "It was not like.. you made it a challenge."

He chuckled, walking towards her. Her attacker stood still, his hands at his side as if he was just waiting for orders. "I wanted to see what you would do if you came. I have to admit, it was impressive. Perhaps I chose the wrong person. Where is Rogers, anyways?"

Peggy glared at him, spitting at his feet as he walked over.

He let out another laugh, then motioned for the assassin to find him. Seconds later, the dark-haired man walked back, dragging Steve behind him.

"Very good," the smaller man noted, then stepped closer to Peggy. "Isn't he impressive? Russian assassins, I have to admit, are the best, especially this one." He walked back to the assassin. "They call him the Winter Soldier. He's really quite impressive."

Peggy looked over the assassin, her expression darkening. "Why did you take Steve?"

The man clapped his hands together. "Just jumping to the point, huh?" He shrugged. "Well, if you must know, it's this guy's fault." He pointed to the Winter Soldier.

"What?"

"You see, this guy is a scientific breakthrough, much like your star-spangled boyfriend. There were ten candidates for the Winter Soldier program, and each one of them were injected with a serum much like Rogers. Only this guy survived it."

Peggy looked down to her fiance, who now lay flat on the ground beside the Winter Soldier.

"The Winter Soldier will shape a nation with his bare hands. He can start wars and end them with just one action. Society will tremble under his fingertips, and when we give the order, he can send the world into chaos. He's the perfect soldier."

"And what does Steve have to do with this?"

He laughed. "Easy. If one man can conquer nations, how much do you think we will be able to accomplish with two?"

It was as if a light bulb went off in her head. "You plan to recreate the serum and start again with Steve."

"Bingo!" He pointed at her. "For a lady, you're pretty smart."

She pushed herself off of the wall, trying to muster whatever strength she had left. "Wait until you see what else I can do."

He laughed bitterly. "No offense, sweetheart, but you look as if you couldn't even hurt a fly. Do you expect me to believe you can actually hurt me?"

She looked around, raising her eyebrows. "I believe that is what I am implying, yes." She took a few steps forward, wobbling slightly with every step.

"You're pathetic," he laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Thanks, but I have heard enough." With that, she swung her fist back, punching him square in the nose. He stepped back, grabbing his now bloodied nose.

"Get her," he pointed to her. On cue, the soldier moved to attack, but she had learned his techniques.

He threw a punch, and she dodged it quickly, hitting him in the gut. Her hits had no damage, though, and he was growing irritated with time. She slipped under his arm and stepped behind him, grabbing her gun quickly. He swung his arm around and hit the gun out of her hands, then grabbed her wrist and held it against her chest. She clawed at his sleeve and pulled back, pulling off his glove in the process.

When she looked at his hand, her eyes widened. It was made of metal.

She watched as he marked her as a target, sauntering closer to her. She was outranked, and outnumbered.

As he reached her once again, his metal hand grabbed her neck, but he then brought her closer, his arm whirring. Seconds later, she was sent back to a wall, the impact causing her to black out.

She was brought back to quickly, her first sight the red goggles. He pinned her down once again, attempting to choke her as he had before.

Just as she was about to take her last breath, he moved away, whether it was by his actions or someone else's.

She coughed abruptly and took deep breaths once again, but then looked over at the soldier.

Surprisingly, though, she saw Steve instead.

Steve managed to pull him away from her, but now as he stood in front of him, he really didn't know what his plan was. Really, all that mattered was her safety.

The Winter Soldier pulled his knife from out of his pocket and started to attack him, but Steve blocked him off at the best of his ability.

While they fought, Peggy darted across the room, grabbing a metal pole. She walked behind the soldier and waited, then slammed the pole against his head, knocking him out on impact.

Steve leaned over the soldier, his hand reaching out to the mask.

Before he could pull it off, Peggy heard steps in the distance and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the opposite direction. "We need to leave."

He nodded, then ran towards the exit. They quickly escaped, meeting Gabe outside.

They piled into the car Gabe had provided, and soon, they drove past the building, as far away as possible.

Peggy leaned her head against the window, her wounds taking their toll on her. Her entire body throbbed and ached. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, Pegs, I-," he began to apologize, but she held a hand out before he could continue. "This is not your fault, Steve. I am just glad you are alive."

He moved to sit closer to her, letting her rest on his chest. He stroked her hair softly, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you."

She turned and smiled up at him, nodding weakly. "You're welcome. Next time, don't get yourself kidnapped. You had me worried sick."

He chuckled softly. "Yes ma'am," he saluted, then rested his head against the back of the car. "I love you, Pegs."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I love you too."

They both drifted to sleep in the back of the car, not thinking about the events that lead up to this, or even how they would feel later. All that mattered was that they were safe, and they were together.

**_A/N: That was really fun to write. I think this is my favorite chapter. It's so long, but eh, it was necessary. Hey, I actually put in a Bucky cameo! Yes! As if I could resist. Given that I write him in everything else, it was only a matter of time before he made his way in here. ;) Also, I am planning out more chapters, since this has really gone well, and it is such a fun thing to write. This is far from over. :)_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_JuliaAurelia: Thank you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! You called it! You don't know how hard it was to keep that in, haha. I hope that was everything you expected, or maybe it was slightly unexpected! I try to keep everyone on their toes, but suspense is the worst genre for me to write. Thanks again! :)_**

**_Ellen: Oh my goodness, your review made my day! As a huge fan of AOS, that's the biggest compliment I've had so far! Thank you so much! _**

**_Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: Here it is! Sorry for getting it to you so late, as I mentioned, I've been so busy! I hope this makes up for my tardiness! :)_**

**_And a warm welcome to all the new followers of this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**See end of chapter for Author's Notes and review responses.**_

They both returned to work two days later.

The reports of the incident had already been turned in, thanks to Peggy. Howard read the files, documented them, and stored them away for future use. He then called for the three involved in the unauthorized mission to meet for debriefing, and also to hear it from their perspective.

"So what you're telling me is that the Russians are forming an army?" Howard asked, stroking his mustache slowly.

"Yes and no," Peggy responded. "Steve was captured to further advance the Winter Soldier program."

"The what?"

"They've turned a man into the perfect weapon of mass destruction to do their bidding. Russian trained, though we are not sure of whom he works for now."

Howard paced around the room. "Do we have a name?"

"No sir," Steve answered. "All we have is a sketch." He handed over a sheet of paper with a hand drawn portrait of the Winter Soldier, or what they were able to see.

"Howard, this man could lead us to information about the Russians-"

"Peggy, you know as well as I do that we are not getting involved in Russian Affairs."

"With all due respect, we may be able to stop anything from happening-"

"Or we may make it worse."

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die," Steve added.

Peggy sent a glare his way. "I'm not suggesting we use him for war effort. These people kidnapped Steve in attempt to expand the program. Innocent lives may be at stake already, and as an organization founded on protection, it's our job to keep others safe. Capturing the Winter Soldier and looking into his associates may be our only chance at doing that."

Gabe nodded. "Plus, he's credited for the murder of one innocent already. We don't know if that list is longer."

"Whoever he works for knew how to get to me without making a sound or even setting off any alarms. If Peggy hadn't noticed, they no doubt would have turned me into one of their soldiers. It may be wise for us to look into his employer, as well."

Howard looked around at the three of them with a raised eyebrow. "And you really believe that looking into this is worth it?"

"Whether you approve of the endeavor or not, I am going ahead with it. It's my organization as well, if you recall," Peggy crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I want all of the details on my desk before you go ahead, though." Howard nodded. "Agent Jones, you're dismissed."

Gabe looked back at Steve and Peggy with a small smirk before walking out, saluting to the Captain discreetly.

Silence filled the room as Howard stared down the two of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you two have anything to tell me?"

Peggy glanced over at Steve with a sympathetic look, though she expected this from her friend and co-worker. He would be upset that she waited to tell him, but he would get over it.

"Sir, Peggy and I- Well, we're.. well-"

"We are engaged," Peggy interrupted.

Howard stared at the two of them in shock.

Peggy pulled the necklace up, showing him the ring. "We've kept it quiet for obvious reasons, however, it seems the cat is out of the bag anyhow, so there really is no point in keeping it secret."

Howard blinked a few times before a wide smile grew on his face, and he immediately walked over to Steve and patted him on the back. "Well done, pal! I always knew you two would end up together."

"No you didn't," Peggy grimaced. "If you did, that did not stop you from trying to-"

"It's in the past!" He interrupted, looking nervously over at Steve. "Besides, you two are getting married and nothing else matters! Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks, pal," Steve chuckled, blushing at the sudden attention.

"You have to fill out this form, though," he explained. "I mean, she's a co-director, and you're a high level agent, so we have to document everything."

"Understandable," Peggy nodded, standing up. "I can have that to you by the end of the day."

Howard still wore a wide smile while walking over to Peggy. He then pulled her into a hug, chuckling to himself. She was taken aback at first, but eventually placed her hands on his arms and returned the embrace. "I'm real happy for you, pal," Howard smiled, leaning back and stepping away.

"We can all celebrate tonight, but you all have work to do, don't you?" Howard changed the subject.

"We do," Steve nodded, walking over and taking Peggy's hand.

"Thank you, Howard," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, get to work, lovebirds. You've got a lot of work to do."

The two of them left the room, leaving Howard alone to his thoughts.

They met up with Gabe in a conference room, files and paperwork practically scaling the walls.

"So.." Gabe set hit hat down on the table.

"Perhaps we should start with a rundown of the kidnapping," Peggy suggested, looking over at Steve.

"Alright," he took a deep breath. "I was sleeping on your couch when a man came in and knocked me out before I could react."

Gabe smirked at the two of them, earning a glare from Peggy. "Go on, Steve."

"I woke up in that cell you found me in, and they had injected me with something that was giving me a headache, and then you were there, and we were escaping, and then it was all just black."

"You started attacking me," Peggy reminded him.

"I know," he said regretfully. Just then, he perked up with a confused look on his face. "Do you think that's how it started with the Winter Soldier?"

"It's a good theory," Peggy nodded. "You both seemed to be following orders without any question. Perhaps he was injected with the same thing that you were, and they were able to work using that as a start."

Gabe raised his hand. "When you were in that state, do you remember most of what you did?"

"Bits and pieces," Steve responded. "It was early on. Peggy was all that I needed to snap out of it."

"Do you think it will be that easy for the Winter Soldier?" Gabe asked.

"That's dependent on whether or not his mind was tampered with. We cannot assume that this was not at his own hands. Before we consider how to 'deactivate' him, shouldn't we consider who exactly this man is?" Peggy added.

"Peggy's right. We don't even know what we are up against," Steve nodded, walking over to the files.

"I guess we should start looking for some answers then, huh?" Gabe smirked, pulling a box of files towards him.

"Let's do this," Peggy smirked as well, going through her own set of files.

Hundreds of examined files and hours of reading later, the three sat around the table, drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, you guys! Everyone went home, you can stop now. It'll all be there tomorrow. Drinks on me," Howard barged in, forcing them all to jump in their seats.

"I'm in," Gabe nodded, walking towards the door with his jacket in hand.

Steve glanced at Peggy with a shrug. She nodded slowly, closing the box she was currently working on. "We're in too," Steve nodded, waiting for Peggy to finish, then walking out beside her, his hand in hers.

At the bar, the four of them raised their glasses in the air, clinking them together. "To Steve and Peggy, and their engagement!" Howard exclaimed.

"And to Steve for getting such a beautiful dame," Gabe added with a wink in Peggy's direction.

"Whoa there, pal," Steve chuckled.

Peggy rolled her eyes at the three men in front of her. "I really ought to have more female friends."

Howard took a sip of his drink, finishing it in seconds. "So how is the dream team coming along?"

Peggy sipped her from her glass. "Good, actually. We've been looking through old SSR files, and we've started to put in place a few theories as to who the Winter Soldier is, who he is working for, and how they were able to form the program itself."

"What do you all need?" Howard ordered himself another drink.

"It would be nice to get a hold of some Russian files to see if there's anything on the guy," Steve shrugged.

"We could use a Russian interpreter, if we have some of those," Gabe added.

"Consider them yours. I'll be in contact with our Russian allies tonight," Howard nodded.

"Thank you, Howard. This will really help us," Peggy smiled.

"I know," he responded. "I have to go back to the office tonight, anyways. I can get you those files, and the interpreter. Consider it an engagement present."

"Thank you," Steve nodded.

"Anything for the dream team," he smirked. "Keep up the good work, you all. Drink up!"

Later that night, Howard walked into their small facility, and called the Russian allies. While they agreed on the exchange, files for money, the arrival time was uncertain. He walked into the conference room from before, and switched on the lights.

What he saw made every inch of his body freeze.

He ran back to his office, grabbing the large phone on his desk. He dialed the number he provided for Peggy, praying she would answer.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice low as if she had been sleeping.

"Peggy, it's Howard. You have to come down here."

"What is it?"

"It's the files," he took a deep breath.

"They're all gone."

_**A/N: I know I said this would be five chapters, but I think it's plain to see that this will be much longer. I'm not complaining, though. It makes me happy to write this, and so I won't be stopping any time soon. This, as well as my other well updated story, **__Dear Marvel: The Winter Soldier __**are honestly the outlet that keeps me sane. Anyways!**_

_**What was a cameo has definitely turned into a plot, hasn't it? The Winter Soldier is going to be a major part of the story, and as much as I wish the reveal would be as shocking as it was in the theaters (at least for those who weren't expecting the Winter Soldier to be Bucky), this one won't be. However, I hope I do the character justice in here! Hang on there! It's going to be a fun ride.**_

_**I'm going to stop typing this now.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**PenPaperParadise: Thank you so much for your kind words! It's always nice to get a nice review, it's quite refreshing. Thank you! x**_

**_Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: My, your pen name is a handful! That's alright, I feel accomplished that I understand it, haha. Thank you! It was a risky move to throw Bucky in there, but I'm glad I took a swing at it. We'll see how that goes! Hahaha, I'm glad you think I'm doing good with suspense! I really try hard! I'm not very good at cliffhangers, but I try! The Iron Woman, I like it! She's pretty fantastic. I hope I'm doing her justice in this story! She's such a hard character to peg. Hahaha, see what I did there? _**

**_JuliaAurelia: You're so fantastic, haha. Your reviews never fail to put a smile on my face. I knew you'd enjoy that I put Bucky in the mix! Oh, of course! I had to tease a little bit! Don't worry, Bucky's story is far from over. Who knows, maybe the team will find him! Or, maybe he will find them! The wedding is a bit in the future, and a lot can happen in a short amount of time. ;) Thank you for reviewing and your encouragement! :)_**

**_Thank you guys! x_**


End file.
